Multi-carrier base stations and transmitters (referred to as radio frequency (RF) transmitters) are used in cellular technologies to transmit radio signals over multiple carriers (that is, channels). One or more carrier signals are encoded with information and transmitted to user devices. In cellular applications, the carrier attributes of the carrier signals are typically static. That is, the frequency, bandwidth, power, and the like of the carrier signal remain constant over time.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.